Small Minds Don't Break Protocol
by KaraMeL
Summary: Sequel to "Little Children


  
  
  
  
  
  


Tittle: Small Minds Don't Break Protocol   
Author: KaraMeL   
Email: [Kristine_sci@hotmail.com][1]   
Summary: Sequel to "Little Children   
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: This story belongs to MGM and all the other companies/cooperations that own Stargate. So, initially the characters don't belong to me. Darn.   
Authors note: I guess I should really edit my work... make it easier for the eyes... Enjoy ;) P.S. There's a little bit... if you can find it... which sort of   
describes why Jack has such a problem with geeks... or whatever you like to call them. ;)   


  


And Now, The _long awaited_ and _long asked for_ sequel to "Little Children"   


* * *

  
  


Daniel wearily rubbed the back of his hand across his face. This was getting absolutely nowhere. He looked silently at the open arch of his office, past the ancient artifacts and past the endless mounds of paper that awaited his attention. He was just hoping Jack would come in and tear him away from this hellhole. It wasn't unusual that Daniel spent most of his time in this room, it was actually legendary. Jack had once joked that Daniel should get himself a coffee machine so he wouldn't have to bother going to the cafeteria. Daniel had agreed, but now the prospect of leaving this room was as good as gold, and as far away as the top of the Mount Cheyenne Complex. He was swamped with work. General Hammond personally wanted him to go over some Goa'uld artifact, Sam wanted him to check over some type of writing on an orb the SGC had gotten from P3X 256. Jack wanted him to go home and shave, which was looking more appealing then the piles of paper work, and Teal'c was insisting that they start the Self-defense lessons the Teal'c felt Daniel needed. On top of this, Janet was threatening to sedate him if he didn't come for the physical. Daniel didn't want a needle at this point in time, what he needed was caffeine IV. 

"Hello Jackson!" Daniel cringed. Well, at least Jack was going to give him a little break. Daniel raised an eyebrow at that. Sarcasm... more of a relief from the endless figures on the page he had been holding. As usual, Jack bounded in with his usual enthusiasm. Daniel pretended to look angry, but tried even harder to save face at Jack's horrible expression. Jack had went out and bought himself buckteeth. How childish. Daniel blinked slightly, remembering the incident the SG-1 team had been involved in less than a month ago. Changed into Children. It was fun... after a moment's afterthought, it wasn't fun. Maybourne, the whole deal of loosing Jack, Sam and Teal'c, the endless memories that the drug had given him... Daniel blinked away the overwhelming thoughts of all the misery that had been caused by this sudden turn in life. Daniel sighed as Jack's face wavered in front of his, the awful buckteeth dangling in his hand. 

"Jack! That's disgusting!" Spittle was running off the teeth and Jack was shaking it. Drops of drool landed on the paper Daniel had been working on, including the artifacts that he had been given. Daniel made a face as he unsuccessfully tried to rub it out of his shirt. Jack smiled slightly and surveyed the room. Daniel looked at the artifacts and took a Kleenex from the box he had on his desk and wiped off the spittle. Great. If this caused a universe wide war, Jack was to blame. Daniel turned to Jack who was playing with the chess game that Daniel kept in his room. Jack looked over the piece he was fiddling with and innocently fluttered his eyelashes. Daniel finally gave him a bemused smile. 

"What?" Jack asked "don't you think I'm funny?" Daniel rolled his eyes. It was the same thing everyday. Never was there a day where Jack didn't do anything stupid. Daniel hopped off the metal stool, wincing as something in his back popped. He deserved a break. 

"To answer your question.... No, I don't, and to answer your unasked question, Yes, lets go for food." Jack raised an eyebrow. 

"Wow! You're smart and you can mind read. Daniel, I'm dually impressed, that and I bet you won't guess who wants you next." Daniel pretended to think, scrunching up his brow as if in deep concentration. 

"Let me guess, as educated as it is, Teal'c... trying to teach me... self-defense!" Jack slapped his cheek in mock amazement. 

"The rumors are true! You are a genius..." Jack trailed off, looking at Daniel's odd expression. "What? What are you staring at me for? What did I do?" Daniel shrugged. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Jack gave him an odd look and strode towards the door. 

"Daniel. I mean it.... What?" Daniel shrugged again. Jack narrowed his eyes, following the archeologist. 

"Nothing that concerns you." Jack wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Okay, spill it while we're getting you a cup of mud." Jack put a hand over his mouth dramatically. "Oops, I meant coffee." Daniel rolled his eyes. Maybe their bodies had been changed back, but Jack's mind certainly hadn't been. 

The light from the surface had never shined upon the bottom levels of the Mount Cheyenne facility, no surprise; this project was probably one of mankind's largest endeavors. As Daniel eyed Jack noisily eating his food, he wondered how human culture had advanced to that level only to be left at this. Daniel shook his head and templed his fingers so his head rested upon them. This translation was driving him nuts. He had found neither the appetite nor the stomach to eat, instead sitting patiently, waiting for Jack to finish so he could go back to his work. Jack never seemed to understand why Daniel enjoyed work, rather than sports or fooling around. It had been futile trying to make Jack understand. Daniel grimaced as the pounding in his head increased. Jack didn't look up for his large, triple foot sub. Daniel wearily eyed the doorway, looking for some sort of distraction. He spotted Sam Carter and Teal'c. Making motions with his hands, he brought them over. Gathering his notes, he pushed Sam into his now vacated seat and winked. She sat bewildered, staring first at the Colonel, his eyes closed, savoring the taste of his meal and then back at Daniel who was trying to slip unnoticed away. Obviously the Colonel and the Archeologist had a few differences about how Daniel should spend his time. Finally Jack stopped chewing. He smiled and opened his eyes, only to be greeted by Carter's. Jack narrowed his eyes. 

"Where did Daniel go?" Sam shrugged. Jack slammed down his sand witch, muttering something about incompetent scientists. Sam watched as he stalked out of his room, looking much like a hunter stalking its prey. Instead of joining Teal'c in the food line, she reached over and picked a tomato off of Jack's sand witch and popped it into her mouth. Smiling slightly she counted down the seconds before the Colonel would come right back, dragging the archeologist with him. 

* * *

Daniel sighed as he sat in his chair. He would be safe here for about a couple minutes. Daniel grabbed his notes again and started off prattling letters and nouns. This language was a mystery, no more than the gibberish that sports for example presented him with. Daniel rubbed his temples, focusing on the artifact in front of him. Disgusting Daniel thought. There was spit on the artifact. Grabbing a Kleenex he wiped it off, throwing the offending Kleenex into the garbage. Daniel focused back on the artifact, wondering what all the tiny inscriptions were. He leant closer, only to be pulled back by a weatherworn hand. Daniel leapt up, startled, almost knocking over the artifact. He stared at Jack. 

"What did I tell you about running away?" Daniel was unmercilessly pulled away from his work. Daniel shoved Jack's hands away. 

"Jack, could you just leave me in peace for one hour. Look, I know how ethical you are about having 'fin' but I couldn't care less." Daniel shifted the papers on his right, grabbing the book he had been meaning to use. "Could you just for once leave me in peace. Unlike you, I don't need to eat on a regular basis." Jack looked offended and put his hands up in a defensive gesture. 

"Look Daniel, it isn't healthy to be staring at rocks for an entire day. I'm you're CO, and you're supposed to be listening to me, and I say you get your but back to the cafeteria." Daniel rolled his eyes, starting towards the object. 

"I have no objection to you eating my portion. Now go." Daniel was about to walk off but stopped when he felt Jack's hand on his shoulder. "Look, Colonel," Daniel said, his voice dripping with sarcasm "You are welcome to go..." He was cut off as he was jerked back. Daniel narrowed his eyes and looked at Jack. Jack's expression was one of silent horror or amazement. They usually looked the same. Jack's hand was pointing at the artifact. Daniel's eyes traveled to where Jack was pointing and started backing up. The artifact glowed, the lamp above it dimming. Little meteor lights circled the artifact, glowing stronger and stronger, circling the artifact faster until the lights were a blur. 

"What the hell?" Jack's exclamation was cut off as a light flew into their direction. Daniel found himself on the floor, Jack beside him. Behind them, a priceless vase shattered as the beam hit it. 

"Wonderful. I wonder what set it off. Thousands of variables." 

"Shut up Daniel." 

"You shut up. I wasn't the idiot who did something to it. With our luck you probably insulted it." Jack sent his a venomous look and pressed his back against the cabinet they had taken refuge by. Daniel hissed through his teeth, getting to his knees and peeking over the edge of the cabinet. The jar on his right exploded in an implosion of ancient clay. Daniel ducked again, his face stinging where the shards of pottery had scraped his face. Jack rolled his eyes. Daniel glared at him and Jack looked around the corner. Another light exploded against the wall, the electricity fading, leaving the stainless steel slightly red. Daniel crouched beneath the cabinet and grabbed a stash of chocolate he had hiding there. Counting silently to three with his fingers, Daniel threw two of the bars in the air, which were destroyed as two more lights his the offending sweet bars. Jack scrambled for the door, after a moment's hesitation, Daniel followed. A moments hesitation too long. A bolt of bluish white shot out, grazing Daniel and hitting the floor. Daniel bit back an exclamation and made it out of the corridor. 

"Wow Jackson. That was a brilliant idea, using yourself as a target. That was great. Jack peered around the door. Another bolt shot out. Jack could feel the heat off of that one. Daniel hissed through his teeth. T least the stinging sensation was fading. Jack stared at his for a second. 

"You okay?" Daniel nodded. The movement making him slightly nauseous. Jack didn't look to convinced and motioned that he was coming over. Daniel shook his head no, Jack, of course, didn't listen. Another bolt seared through the hall, this one striking Jack in the shoulder. Jack closed his eyes and crawled the rest of the way to Daniel. Daniel rolled his eyes at the Colonel's show of bravery. 

"Yeah, good job. I'm sure that was all part of the plan." Jack's eyebrows raised a notch. 

"That was the intention, to be struck down and burned..." He trailed off and looked at his shoulder. Nothing. No burn, blood or gore. Jack looked up at Daniel. 

"Whoa, is it just me, or are you getting blurred." Daniel looked at his hands, fascinated. 

"I'm changing." Jack smiled tightly, wondering if the feeling in the pit of his stomach was going to disappear. 

"Ya think?" 

"Uh Jack..." Jack turned his head back to Daniel. He seemed to be shrinking. Jack grabbed him. What the hell was happening? Jack reached over and turned Daniel's palm over. It was a child's palm. 

"Oh no. We're changing again." Daniel's eyes grew wide as he finally finished the transformation. 

"Oh god. I was hoping this was not going to happen." Jack looked at Daniel. 

"What do you mean..." 

"This artifact was from the planet we were at. Sa picked it up on the way back. Didn't tell anyone until after the ordeal. Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"You have to be kidding me." Jack brought his hand away from his forehead. It was changing too. Jack looked at Daniel and back at his hand. "Well at least I'm not going to be a teenager anymore." Daniel gave Jack a withering look, and then the lights went out. 

* * *

Sam and Teal'c rounded the corner. The absence of their two teammates had left them worried and they had finally decided to see what was happening. The hall was dark, the only light coming from the open door from Daniel's office. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and approached the door, noticing two bunches of cloth beside the door. Sam leaned over and touched the bundle, amazed as it moved and grabbed her hand. Sam yelped and was struck in the arm by a blue bolt. Behind her, Teal'c also let out a grunt of pain and Sam found herself in the shadow of two figures. Sam gasped and blinked as they kneeled over. Little hands touched her face and Sam was aware of something happening to her, she grimaced and winced as she felt her bones fold into themselves and parts of her shrink and create something different. For a moment she panicked and then a sudden forgetfulness spread over her. And she forgot. 

* * *

Four children stood in the shadows, their eyes shone with glee. 

"You can't catch me! I'm Zeus!" The three other children looked at the other as if he were from another planet. "What?" he asked. The other three burst into peals of laughter. 

"You are the smart boy aren't you..." The fourth started to turn red. 

"You're a bully. You're gonna be in trouble when my daddy hears about you. We aren't supposed to be here. My daddy said it was dangerous." The three others stared at him. "Besides. I found some tunnels." 

"Where?" The littlest one smiled and bounced down the corridor, peering into the door with the glowing light, shrugging and moving on. The three others walked and also cautiously peered into the room, all losing their interest and following the little boy. 

"Where are these tunnels any ways?" The little boy looked back and smiled disdainfully, an expression many little boys did not wear. 

"Trust me." 

"How can I trust you when I don't know your name shrimp?" The little boy scowled at his three companions. 

"My name's Danny. What about you freckle face?" The other boy growled slightly. 

"I'm Jack. Jack O'Neill. Not freckle face. Besides," he sniffed. "My face is very nice, my mommy said so." The little girl beside him snorted in laughter, 

"I'm Sam." The three boys looked at her. 

"That's a boy's name." The little girl glared. 

"No it's not. What about you mister serious?" Asked the little girl. She stared at the silent child who had contributed little to the actual conversation. 

"I am called Teal'c." Danny raised his eyebrows. 

"You talk like the people in Egypt. The people who take us to the temples and teach us about the writing. Your name is stupid too." The other boy raised an eyebrow. 

"On my world, it is a very common name. It means strength." Danny knitted his eyebrows together. 

"It means the same thing in Egyptian. Weird... Besides... what do you mean world? Where are you from? Mars?" Danny stopped at a panel. Searching the grate's edge, he pulled it open and waved the others inside. "But who cares," his eyes gleaming, the little boy slammed the gate closed. "Let's have some fun." 

* * *

General George Hammond sighed and tossed the umpteenth report in the ever-growing pile. There never seemed to be any refuge from the tidal wave of paper that the SGC spit out, numerous reports from Medical, Hazard, Containment and personnel teams. It never seemed to stop. Hammond reached for another report before the Klaxon alert blared throughout the halls. 

"*Warning! Containment team to Dr. Jackson's office." General Hammond took one look at the offending file and tossed it on his desk, heading quickly for the door. Once again SG-1, or rather a member of SG-1 was in trouble. Whatever was new? 

* * *

Janet Fraiser was sitting in her office, taking her first bite of the lettuce and tuna sandwich when she heard the alarm. Cursing, she threw down that sandwich. 

"That man is going to be sedated so much he won't be able to speak straight for a week!" She promised under her breath. 

* * *

Daniel Jackson, or rather Danny as he preferred to be called finally reached the last rung of the ladder and shoved the heavy metal plate away from the top, with help from the boy who had identified himself as Teal'c. Danny had thought it was decidedly odd, but had decided to stick around with him. The other boy, Jack, hadn't been very forthcoming in offering friendship, and it never helped to have a friend who had a bigger size than the person who looked ready to beat you up. Danny blinked against the harsh sunlight, looking down the mountain through the underbrush. 

"Wow! Look at the view!" The girl, Sam, stepped near him, whimpering as she saw the heights. Danny scowled at her. Girls. Instead of waiting for the others, he bounded down the steep hill, smiling as he smelled the air. It wasn't always that he got to return to the United States, usually spending most of his time overseas cost him a lot in friendships and memories. Danny particularly like New York's, with its bounty of treasure from numerous historic periods and absence of other children. After spending most his time with his parents, he had become aloof with other children. Frankly, he hadn't cared for friends. But seeing that his parents weren't around, it wouldn't help to at least get to know the other three children. Danny looked back scornfully at the other three children. 

"Come on! It's okay." Jack looked at the overhang and then squared his shoulders. There was no way HE was going to look like a chicken in front of this boy. He hadn't like little smart-ass children like Danny. Obviously, they were what his dad called, dysfunctional and unworthy of friendship. Jack hopped past buses and shrubs, not looking down. Looking behind his shoulder, he saw the other boy and Sam climb down and also stray towards where Danny was up ahead, immersed in what looked like Blueberry bushes. 

"Are you sure this is safe?" Danny smiled, his teeth and lips already stained purple blue from the bounty of Blueberries he had found. 

"I wouldn't know." Standing up, Danny erupted into peals of laughter and disappeared over the ridge. Jack, still in his sour mood grumbled and followed the little boy grudgingly over the hill. 

"Daniel?" Jack called out. "Danny?" Above him was a rustle of branches and Jack looked up, nearly missing the branch that fell. "What are you doing?" 

"Looking." Was the little boy's answer. 

"For what?" Jack asked, absently swatting a bug off his arm, then sitting down of the shady grass. Danny seemed like he was on some hyperactive pill. He never stopped for long. At least he was climbing now, not running. There was another crack and Jack looked up to see the little boy dangling, for a second Jack felt remorse, for not warning Danny, but the boy pulled himself up further and Jack sat back, acknowledging the two other figures that they had left behind. Sam sat down beside him, shading her face against the sun poking through the thick trees. Daniel was still climbing. Teal'c chose to remain standing, observing the surrounding area with a trained eye. Jack guessed his father was the strong silent type. Like father like son. 

"I'm looking for... ah!" Jack sat up, looking towards the spot he had last seen the boy. 

"Danny?" There was a muffled grunt and Jack saw the little boy hug the stout truck. Beside him, Sam huffed out a sign of relief. She was getting tired of the boy's antics. 

"I'm fine. Just lost my footing for a second there. What I was trying to say, was that I was looking for signs of civilization. And I found some. There's a town at the bottom of this mountain. Maybe we can get something to eat. I'm starved." Jack nodded and jumped to his feet. Smiling slightly at the figure still climbing down from the hill, Jack ran off and rounded the bend. Teal'c followed slowly, and Sam waited for Danny to climb down. Suddenly the boy slipped and fell heavily onto his female friend. Sam let out a startled shriek as Daniel momentum sent them tumbling down the hill. 

* * *

General Hammond met the flustered Dr. Fraiser in the elevator and raised an eyebrow at her slightly reddened cheeks. Obviously this alert wasn't the best of timing. As soon as the correct level chimed, Dr. Fraiser huffed off into the corridor, ready to give Daniel Jackson a piece of her mind. As was stopped as a flood of children blocked her path. Some were playing with priceless relics, probably from Dr. Jackson's study. Others were curled up sleeping; the majority of them were staring at the two newcomers. Dr. Fraiser's mouth opened wide and she turned to General Hammond, a similar expression dominating his face. The hall was extremely noisy and Janet had to yell before all the children finally stopped whatever they were doing. 

"Okay children! Where did you kids come from?" Dr. Fraiser looked at General Hammond, a tired crease already marring her forehead. 

"Here." Muttered a little child in front of her, swathed in what looked like huge Military standard issue clothing. Janet bent over, searching the child's neck until her hand encountered a metal object. 

"Sir, this is Captain Carol Freemun." The General creased his forehead, his unnoticeable eyebrows jumping. 

"Are you absolutely sure Doctor?" Janet nodded then stood up, facing the small hoard of children. 

"Okay Kids, If you'd come with us down this way, we'll get you guys some beds and food and maybe we'll play later on." The General was already leaving. The children followed him dutifully; their faces solemn and a barest hint of a smile traced Janet's features. No matter what, these people had gone through everything. This was just run of the mill. 

* * *

In Daniel Jackson's study, the artifact glowed and then faded into a muted light. In the darkness, the shadows shifted, formed a screaming mask of horror and then melted into the shadows. There was a deep sigh, not coming from any living being of that earth. The shadow rose again, the agility of light and the murkiness of water seemed to trail it. It floated into the quiet shadows to the door, watching as the halls cleared and finally the shadow figure slipped out, keeping to the sides where no person could find it. The thing slithered to the open hatch and floated to the lure of day, its hunger leeching through its every undefined pore. As it arrowed out of the shaft, its hunger reawakened and it searched for the only thing that could quell it's hunger. Life. 

* * *

"So, Have you identified all of the children Doctor." Janet Fraiser nodded, yawning as she did so. 

"Every one of them. Thank god that the military still issues out Dog tags. Without them I don't know where I'd be. I used the Bases duty rooster and the tags most children were wearing. Apparently only four people are missing. Or should I say children." The General looked impossibly old for a minute and Janet brushed off the uneaten sandwich on her desk into the garbage can. 

"Let me guess, SG-1?" Janet nodded, and the General walked off into the direction of his office, presumably to call whoever handled these difficult situations. Janet looked into her infirmary, sitting back and watching the children play with each other, rolling their arms in gauze and applying bandages to every appendage on their body. As Janet pushed her chair off and rolled into the direction of her desk, she once again prepared for a long night of obtaining a cure. 

* * *

Daniel and Sam rolled faster and faster down the hill, their bodies becoming blurs of movement. Sam yelped in pain as a piece of wood caught her arm, sending a flash of pain through her small body. Sam cried and called for her mother. She could see Daniel also roll down helplessly, also being struck by pieces of loose wood. Finally their frantic tumble ended. In the stream. Sam gasped as the cold water soaked her clothing and she found herself floundering in the water. Resurfacing with a gasp she began to yell. 

"Help! Help! I can't swim." She went under and flailed before a small hand grabbed her oversized shirt and yanked her to the surface. 

"Don't be stupid." Sam coughed and blinked, looking up at the confused face of Danny Jackson. "It's barely deep enough to swim in. You can stand in it." Sam spluttered and threw her hair back, coughing out what seemed like another lung-full before standing up and climbing onto the bank. 

"What's that?" he pointed up the hill at two figures steadily climbing down the steep incline. Sam wrung out the water from her hair and scowled. 

"How am I supposed to know. I thought you were the genius." Daniel shrugged slightly. Flushing with embarrassment as he reached into a pocket and brought out a metal object. Glasses. Sam smiled as he put them on. They were oversized and they looked... well... goofy. 

The two figures finally stopped at the bank of the river and Jack looked at the two sopping wet figures, then at Daniel's glasses. And promptly began to laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Jack finally stopped laughing long enough to point at Daniel. 

"I knew you were a geek! You look like a nerd!" Danny sniffed and sneezed. Now it was his turn to scowl. 

"My mommy says that I'm special." This statement caused another round of fresh laughter to penetrate the quite wilderness. Daniel scowled further and waved his sopping clothes, snatching the glasses off his head and stopping in the opposite direction of the laughing boy. No matter where he went the result was the same. Teasing, laughter, bullying. 

"Wait!" That was Sam's voice. Daniel sniffed again, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. He wouldn't let them see his tears. Not ever. Daniel approached the nearest tree and hauled himself up into the safety of its branches, ignoring the calls from the three other children. 

"Daniel Jackson." Daniel peered down, his owlish glasses replaced. The little dark skinned boy was there, quietly looking up at the high branches where Daniel was perched. 

"What do you want?" The boy stared at him for a second then slowly and methodically descended the natural staircase. Daniel watched him go up, wondering if the boy were actually human. He certainly didn't act like a kid. 

"I want nothing but your safety." Daniel gazed coolly at the figure that by now rested on the opposite branch from him. 

"Sure. And Cronus is real." Inwardly, Daniel winced. Once again his history enriched past caught up with him. The other boy raised his eyebrows in an uncharacteristic show of surprise. 

"He is in fact quite alive. My father is his first prime." Daniel blinked warily. Great it was a plot to make him look stupid. Daniel made a move to climb down but the boy that had identified himself as Teal'c reached over and took the glasses from Daniel's hand. 

"How does this contraption inflict so much pain?" Daniel shrugged and watched the boy try them on, the thick lenses making his eyes seem twice the size. 

"If I knew I'd tell you." Daniel grabbed the glasses back from the outstretched hand and put them back on. "I think it has something to do with visual difference." Teal'c nodded and Daniel raised and eyebrow in the same fashion the boy had done before. 

"There is no such prejudice on my world." Daniel shrugged. This boy was weirder than her thought. Instead of letting himself rest, Daniel climbed down and once again began to walk in the direction of the city he had seen before. There was a displacement in the air and suddenly Daniel found himself face to face with Teal'c. 

"Excuse me space boy. I want to go." Teal'c stood his ground and Daniel narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with you dummy? I want to go!" Daniel shoved to boy but was unable to make him budge. 

"O'Neill instructed me to remain with you." Daniel stuck out his lower lip and pouted. The boy in front of him did not move a muscle. Instead of acting even more childish, Daniel sighed and walked foreword, the strange boy following him. Obviously thins 'Jack' guy did not have an affinity with him. 

* * *

Janet Fraiser snorted to a state of wakefulness. This was getting nowhere. No cause, no nothing. On top of that, the General had decided that he needed some answers by 09:00 tomorrow. Janet checked her watch and sighed. Actually Today. She had three hours left. Many of the children hadn't remembered a thing. Others said there were tall people and then a bright flash made them small. Really helpful. Janet balled up her fists and jammed them into her ears. On top of everything else, some monster kids were tearing apart her infirmary. Just as she was ready to scream in fury, A little hand tugged on her lab coat. Janet opened her eyes that she had never remembered closing in the first place. 

"I want my mommy." Janet smiled slightly, offering her hand to the child so that she could sit on her lap. The little girl gratefully accepted the offer and made herself comfortable. She put her thumb in her mouth and was soon asleep. Janet rocked back and forth soothingly. She tried to line up each of the attributing factors that had contributed to this... error persay. Each child was around five or six. Uncommon for each solider in question, especially most of the older members of the teams. Their blood had turned out to be consistent with a normal child's. There were no marks or abrasions to indicate foul play. Further more each child had no memories of his or her life before this accident. Suddenly Janet's eyes widened. She had been following the wrong trial after all and had ended up at the Grand Canyon when she wanted to be on the other side of it. Slowly, her bridge was building. What if nothing was given to the children? What if their lives... or life force depending on how you saw it was literally stolen from you? Obviously she had to start from the root of the problem. Daniel Jackson's office. Gathering the child and putting her on the now vacant seat, Janet raced to the elevators. Let the nurses deal with the children. Let her deal with getting them back to normal. 

* * *

Sam picked up a buck of orange pine needles, listlessly pouring them through her fingers. This wasn't fun. This was stupid. Peeking over the edge of the trunk she had parked herself by. Jack was tossing pinecones at what looked like old pop cans. She didn't understand why they couldn't go look for something better to do. She wanted to see other people her own age. Getting up quietly, Sam walked to the slightly overgrown path, following it to the base of the mountain. If those stupid boys thought they could control her, they were wrong. 

* * *

Janet peeked into the room, the dark shadows covering the room in a layer of silence. Most of the children had reported seeing lights. Odd lights that hit people. So, the mostly likely place of that phenomenon would be Daniel's office since all the children had been found there. Janet finally found the object of her speculation. A glowing artifact stood on a table in the middle of the room, not as obvious, but there was a faint tinge. She walked into the room, heartened by the uneventful entry. Maybe she was wrong about this. After a moment's after thought about what she thought of the universe before she signed up for the SGC, she couldn't be more wrong. Instead of the direct approach, Janet took to hiding behind the tables until she reached the artifact and then leveled her gaze to it. The glow had brightened somewhat. Maybe it was her imagination. Strange things happened in the dark and light. Suddenly Sam felt the compelling urge to touch it. The artifact sparked and Janet put her hand in a palm shaped imprint which she could have sworn wasn't there. The Blue light intensified and Janet's head snapped back, her eyes turning the same shade of blue as she watched the power or whatever the artifact had held traveled up her arm. Whatever it touched it turned the same glowing blue. Janet watched her hand and it proceeded up her arm and across her chest then up her face. Janet wished she had a mirror. Then, without a sound, she slid bonelessly down to the floor in a heap, the blue glow receding and then finally disappearing into her skin. 

* * *

The shadow whispered through the trees, a gentle wind lying in its wake. It sunk further into the ground when it heard the rushing of feet. Although its sensory perceptions were still weakened from its long stay in its unearthly casket, its senses had been dulled and unrefined. No matter. This new world provided a breed of fresh life, something that he could be able to live on. Finally the footsteps slowed to a stop and the shadow shifted, peering at the face of a small child. She was out of breath and her face was flushed scarlet. 

"You can't catch me!" The child squealed and took off again. More footsteps approached. The shadow sighed, its being sinking further into the meager shadows. 

"Stop it! Come back here! I'm not your babysitter!" This time the footsteps stopped and the shadow could see the little boy, red-blond hair stood up in spikes and a sour expression on his face. "Stupid girls" he muttered. 

Now the shadow could fully see the boy, its mouth frowned slightly. Not enough life. Children were weak and never gave much up. He needed more life than that. His body shifted, out of phase, flickering. A slight bit of pain reached his nerve system. But he needed life, and this morsel would have to do. Extending its shadowy wings it spread out, growing to its full size. It rose up, covering the sun, catching the attention of the little boy. 

"Ahh!" He yelled, not pausing for a moment and taking off into the forest. The shadow flew towards the trees, weaving and moving through the shadows, chasing his would be meal. 

"Jack? Sam?" The Shadow paused momentarily, letting his prey escape. Two more lives came over the hill and towards him. Once again, he slid in the shadows to wait. 

* * *

Daniel looked over the edge of the hill, puzzled that both Sam and Jack had gone missing. Where had they gone? Motioning for Teal'c to also climb the hill, He slid down, listening to the eerie sounds of the forest. 

"Where have they gone Daniel Jackson?" Daniel spared a glance towards the other little boy. 

"I have absolutely no idea." Just then, screaming from over the next hill reached their ears. Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other, that clambered over the tree roots that extended out of the ground beside them. Running towards the sound, Daniel was aware of something following them and looked back. Nothing, just an odd feeling. Ignoring it, Daniel raced over the hill, just in time to see Jack's fleeing form go over the next crest. Daniel stumbled down the hill, and then falling as the other boy knocked him over in his haste to run faster. When they finally tumbled to a stop, Daniel turned a sour expression on Teal'c. 

"What are you doing? We have to catch up with him, not kill him." Then Daniel had the misfortune of looking up. Blacker than the black of night was a shadow that was moving right at them. Teal'c stared at it with morbid fascination and Daniel opened his mouth, ready to scream in fear. 

He never got the chance 

The black cloud covered them, leaving them silent and unresponsive. 

* * *

Janet blinked wearily and sat up. Killer headache. She grimaced and made it to her knees, looking at the artifact. It was silent, no glow or strange occurrence... but she felt... odd, strange... in Daniel's fleeting words after Sha're's death, empty, yet full. What had caused her collapse? As a doctor, she examined her physical condition; her pulse, everything, and she still couldn't determine the cause of her collapse. Feeling slightly woozy, she picked up the vase/artifact and headed for the door, intending to see General Hammond. 

The vase glowed ominously and blue fire crawled up her fingertips. 

Daniel. There was Daniel. She could feel his life, consciousness, there was screaming, pain, darkness, there was hope and suddenly there was nothing. Janet gasped as the vision, or hallucination ended. Daniel was here; Daniel had been sucked into this, like a time capsule. She grasped the vase again and there was another voice... She could hear it, and she was in there, looking upon the children... 

"You can't catch me!" Sam shrieked as a little child barreled right into her. "Ouch! Jack, what's wrong?" Janet could see right through Sam's eyes, and she observed the look of absolute fear on the little child's face. So familiar. Just like when the team had been turned into children a couple of weeks ago... This child oddly had looked like Jack, except younger. The little boy scowled, but the fear on his face was evident. 

"Something's out there." He grabbed Sam's hand. "Come on. We can't stay here. Let's go find that weird kid and Danny." Sam fought his grip. 

"You're acting very weird you know." Suddenly the vision started to flicker. Janet desperately searched for some sort of landmark. There, on the edge of a hill... a sign... beware. Military property. The image flickered again... 

...And it was gone. Janet opened her eyes, unaware that she had been sweating. The sign... She had to remember the sign. There were at least a dozen signs like that. The vase glowed again... This time she didn't hear the SG team... she felt a thought come through. The vase... the vase was exactly like the symbols on the place they had named the fountain of youth. The place where SG-1 had been turned into children. Daniel. The thought came from Daniel. Janet heaved herself up from the floor, unknowing that she had fallen in the first place. She had to find the general. SG-1's lives depended on it. 

* * *

Black fire consumed every living cell of his soul. Teal'c wasn't aware of anything, just the quiet calm that leeched through his body. He could feel the presence slowly extend, it's shadow marking cool lines on Teal'c's face. There wasn't any sound, no animals, the strange whistle like sounds that had come from the trees or no smell. The thick Pinetya smell of the thickly covered needle trees did not rustle or sing. Teal'c moved his hand slightly, feeling another hand close to him, oddly cold and unmoving. 

With great effort he opened his eyes. Daniel Jackson lay beside him, his vision blurring ever so slightly then the hues of the trees and ground mixing together. Teal'c could still see Daniel Jackson's chest moving, so the boy was still alive. Teal'c tried to open his mouth again, his muscles just wouldn't cooperate. Instead of pushing himself further Teal'c let his head shift slightly in the direction of Daniel Jackson and then closed his eyes, his ears perked for any type of danger. 

* * *

Sam sullenly stared at Jack and slowly looked around. Obviously the guy was not going to let her go. She was never allowed to do any thing. 

"Let me go. Why can't you just leave? I don't wanna be with you. I'd rather go back in that hole... whatever. At least there wasn't any scary people there." Jack jerked her hand and Sam winced. She would've yelled but she was just as afraid as he was, minus the stupid look on his face. 

"I won't leave. I'm supposed to take care of you. My daddy said women are weak." Sam blinked. Uh oh. She had been insulted. That was not good for Jack. 

"I am just as good as you are you... you... stupid head." Sam's face flamed and she puffed out her fat cheeks. "You are a stupid stupid boy. Both you and your dad." This time it was Jack's turn to flush in anger. 

"Fine. Go ahead, leave. See if I care." Jack abruptly let go of her hand and sat down on a log. 

"I will." Sam started off in the opposite direction. As soon as she rounded a bend she was almost overcome by the noises and shadows. The birds seem to fill the air and the trees whispered with the wind. Suddenly a cloud covered the sun and a cold chill overcame the little girl. Sam let out a gibbering cry, turned on her heels... and ran straight into Jack. 

"Well. I'm sure you'll leave. Pardon my dust." Sam stared at the wilderness around her and then at Jack's disappearing form. 

"I'll go with you. I know how you boys are always scared." Jack grunted and Sam followed him. She may be just as good as any guy but she was still as scared as Jack was. Something told here that he hadn't been waiting for her for any reason. He was scared too. 

* * *

Janet ran breathlessly into the General's office and stopped short when he put a finger to his lips indicating that she should be quiet. 

"Yes, I understand Mr. President. Yes, I'm positive that the children know nothing about the Stargate. Yes... I also have people searching the perimeter and the base. Yes sir. Okay sir. Thank you once again Mr. President." The General let out a small sigh and hung up the red receiver on its hook. He motioned her to take a seat. She did. 

"Sir, I know why they've been turned into children. It's this... this vase sir. I knew it was it when I went into Dr. Jackson's office. Well, I touched it and was rendered unconscious, but beside the point. I am able to access certain information and even experience the little children's thoughts. I have already discerned that there is an alien or some sort of spirit at work. Something that must be found. I found reference on the Vase to the symbols from the planet that the SG-1 team were formerly turned into little channel." The General nodded his head slowly, digesting the information. 

"All right. I don't suppose you have gotten any more useful information. " After Janet's empathetic nod, the general motioned her to continue. 

"I had a slight... well... link to the child Samantha Carter. She and O'Neill are together. Apparently Daniel and Teal'c are together but I had a brief flashback and I know something's happened to them. I know that the children's last know location is near one of the signs that warn wary travelers that this is military property." At the General's questioning glance, she shrugged. "I'm sorry sir. I focused more on the conversation rather than the actual setting." 

"I see. You made reference to yourself being rendered unconscious. Would this be some sort of side effect, maybe something is wrong. I suggest that you get one of your nurses to check you out. Other that that, I will arrange for a SG team to go through the Stargate to the world of those coordinates. I suggest you experiment and see if the children that are over running this base are curable." Janet nodded and left the room. The general sighed again and looked at the cup of pencils on his desk. 

Making a decision, Hammond picked up a pencil and started writing on a piece of paper. 

* * *

The steady beat of rotor blades finally snapped Jack out of the wonderful daydream he was having. His dad and him were fishing and he got that big old fish that was rumored to be out there. His dad helped him and then they got it stuffed and they were friends. That was the only thing that was a dream. A friendship with his dad. His dad had been conventional and always had his nose buried in books. He never went outside to play with his son, he preferred to read and tell his son to go outside and play. Never did he make the effort to go out and toss a couple. Jack had once vowed that if he ever had a son he'd make sure they did everything together. 

"Snap out of it. That thing is coming closer." Sam scowled. Jack grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled her behind and outcropping. 

"I know," he hissed. "I'm thinking.... Give me a minute. They're probably looking for us." Sam nodded and stared in fascination as the helicopter. 

"Wow. I never saw those kinds before. My daddy showed me different ones. Those are really different." Jack looked at her, his eyes widening in surprise. 

"How'd you know any thing about helicopters and stuff?" He asked in a voice that mirrored envy. He'd do anything to get a father that knew about that kind of stuff. 

"My dad works for the military. We're his little soldiers." Jack looked thrilled with the prospect. 

"You're lucky. My dad doesn't do anything with me. He sits and works." Sam shook her head, either in denial or in empty amusement. 

"You don't know the half of it. Up at dawn, eat and then up to do chores. School and then dinner and then bed. An endless routine. I know this is kinda weird to be asking now, but, how'd we get here?" Jack shifted her gaze, meeting her eyes. The exact same question that he had been asking himself. 

"I don't know." By this time, the helicopter had passed and the two children breathed a sigh of relief. They turned around to continue their journey to find the two others and were promptly caught by two pairs of unyielding arms. 

* * *

Janet rubbed her forehead. This was getting nowhere. She had determined, by use of Daniel's memories and Sam's education, that the vase held a powerful being known as the šaedou, or rather the shadow. This shadow was supposedly composed of heit, or hate. Janet looked up from the stacks of books that she had liberated from Daniel Jackson's office and to the children. Obviously, she wasn't the only one wondering what this all meant. This bist (beast) was getting the best of her. Suddenly, the phone rang. 

"Hello?" She answered. 

"Hello. Is this Dr. Fraiser?" After Janet's acknowledgement and her security clearance, she listened carefully. 

"Yes! Two found, two to go!" She hung up the phone and tore out of the room, waking up some of the children that lay asleep on the bed. 

* * *

Jack and Sam were Manhandled into the elevator and finally released except for the tight grip on their arms. Jack and Sam looked at each other silently. That wasn't fair. As the elevator descended Sam looked at the numbers counting down and was amazed at how far down they went. 

"Where are we going?" Jack asked in a sulky voice. Sam looked at him with surprise and she received a small twitch of his eyebrow. Oh, she thought. 

"We're going to the infirmary. We've been tearing up the base for you and your companions. Which, by the way we could use some info on." Jack stared at Sam, urging her on. 

"Well. I have to go to the bathroom. BAD." The two men looked at each other, and then at the numbers ticking down. Twenty-eight. This was their last stop. Jack flickered his gaze between the little girl and the two soldiers. 

"Alright. We'll stop soon. I don't suppose you could wait 'till the infirmary?" At the youngster's negative nod, he sighed. "Dr. Fraiser is not going to be pleased. She needs a couple new guinea pigs." At this, both Jack and Sam stared pointedly at each other. Finally, the doors opened and the two men nodded at the officer at the table. He gestured them foreword and they turned the corner. "Okay Sam. We'll wait here." Sam nodded and Jack nodded his head. Sam took off. The first man kept a hand on Jack while the other who had been holding Sam went after her. 

Sam rounded the corner and ran up a flight of stairs, loosing the solider and finding herself in the doorway of a vast control room. Sam walked up to a large chart... that seemed to hold endless stars. Sam peered through the window-like chart and at the people monitoring strange equipment. They looked like boxes with words on them, pictures too. Suddenly, there was a distant vibration and Sam watched as a circular object started to circle and lock with resounding clangs. Seven bright lights accompanied the seven loud clangs and Sam leaned closer to see what was about to happen. 

"Seventh Chevron locked!" The circle spewed open in a watery flower. Despite her fears, Sam moved closer and closer, watching as four adults stepped out of the circle and then onto a metal ramp. Following them were two other figures, too short to be adults... they were children... Sam hid behind a large taping machine, slowly taking in all the massive equipment and.... well... stuff. Suddenly a hand grabbed her from behind. She was caught, again. 

* * *

Kil öe bist. Gein laif, Janet tore through the book, searching for the meaning. 

"Kill the beast, Gain life." Janet looked up at the door where two soldiers stood. "Yes? May I help you?" One of the soldiers nodded and brought out a little girl. Sam. The other solider brought out Jack. "Thank you gentlemen. I'll handle it. Have you heard any news of Daniel or Teal'c?" At the soldier's nod, she sighed and waved them away, turning to her two new charges. 

"Who are you?" Janet raised an eyebrow at the two dishrivled children. 

"I'm Janet. I'm your friend. My first order of business is to let you take a bath. You guys are absolutely filthy." Jack crossed his arms in defiance. Sam looked happy at the prospect. 

"No. I won't. You aren't my mother." Janet stared pointedly at the shower stall that was already awaiting with hot water. 

"No, I may not be, but this is my infirmary and unfortunately my word is law." Sam smirked, carefully hiding it as Jack scowled at her. Jack finally consented and he and Sam were taken away by one of the nurses on duty. Janet threw her a great full look and sat back down, digesting the information. Just as she was starting to submerge herself, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Slightly annoyed, she looked up. There, was two of the children/aliens and two members of SG-4. Janet smiled tightly and waved away the two members of SG-4. 

"Hello. It is much appreciated that you come to help us. As you notice, we are in dire need of your help." The aliens blinked and stared at the sleeping children and then at the haggard look on Janet's face. 

"Yes, we perceive that you are in some sort of predicament. The question would be is why you need us here to help you." Janet smiled. This would be it. The symbols match the Stargate address that goes to your planet. It was found on another planet, and it has somehow changed most of our personnel into children." The alien nodded, they closed in on the object, their eyes glowing slightly. Janet piled another stack of books onto the ever growing pile. 

"Kil öe bist. Gein laif." The words were accented with a slight lisp and the black orbs looked at her. "A terrible beast lives in this váz. " 

Váz? Janet thought? Vase? How odd. 

"Yes, I've translated it up to the part where it says that line. I don't fully understand the concept of this vase thing. I know there's a terrible beast out there and it's sucking the life out of anything. Already, some people have found a couple dead animals and I have no idea about two other children. I thing something's happened to them. Something bad." The aliens nodded in agreement and looked at her. 

"Take us to the surface. We will find the šaedou." Janet dipped her head in acknowledgement and smiled a bit. 

"Thank you. We can use all the help that we can get." 

* * *

Teal'c felt the other boy stir slightly and sluggishly open his eyes. By this time, Teal'c had managed to sit up and scoot over to Daniel and make sure that he was really alive. Apparently, these children needed more time to regain their strength. Teal'c leant over the other boy as his eyes blinked and finally cleared. 

"Teaal'ck." One word. Impressive. He hadn't been able to muster the strength to squeeze out a word. 

"I am here Daniel Jackson. Do not speak. Conserve your strength." Daniel nodded and closed his eyes. Opening then after hearing a noise in the nearby brush. Teal'c looked up, seeing six or seven people come out and surround the children. Daniel closed his eyes again, going back to sleep, obviously feeling safer with these people than the shadow-like creatures. One of the people, a woman, picked up a piece of equipment and began to talk into it. A man leant over and gathered Daniel Jackson in his arms. Another person took him and Teal'c finally allowed himself to rest. 

* * *

The phone rang and Janet grabbed it off the hook, trying to still Sam's struggling form long enough to get a shirt on her. After the two alien-children had left, she devoted herself to finding a cure and taking are of the children. Many of the children had not been too happy to lend some blood to her studies, especially her two newest charge. This would explain the Colonel's extreme dislike for needles. Sam, although, she couldn't understand. Then again, she was a doctor not a behavioral scientist. 

"Hello?" She said. The voice on the other end gibbered and Janet narrowed her eyes, completely forgetting about Sam and her discarded shirt. The child took this to her advantage and quietly slipped away. 

"Yes? Uh huh... Okay, bring them here immediately!" Janet slammed the phone down, grabbed her lab coat and hurried down the corridor, leaving Nurse Lily to mind the children. That was it, all of the children were safe, now, all they had to do was get them back into adults and things would be as good as new. 

Janet first saw Teal'c. The little boy was pale, hardly noticeable, but Janet felt it was her duty to make sure she knew every ailment of all her people on this base, if it was headaches to a heart attack. His eyes were open, sleepily looking around him. Janet ordered that the little boy be hooked up to a heart monitor, oxygen, BP and given a glucose substance. Teal'c looked like he had nearly had the life sucked out of him... literally. 

Daniel was next. 

He was pretty pale as well, still asleep. At least the little boy was gaining his strength. She ordered the same treatment and just incase, an oxygen make. It never hurt to be too careful, especially with children. She had first hand experience with Cassandra's crazy antics. 

"Alright people. Now, children, its bed time. Lily, Gene, Renee, could you take the graveyard shift?" The three nurses nodded and Janet shot them a grateful look before starting out the door to give General Hammond her report. Stifling a yawn, Janet realized that the children weren't the only ones that needed a nap, her too. 

* * *

The airman eased his weapon into a more tactically advanced way. This forest was giving him the creeps. Not only were they looking for some shadow creep, but he also had to baby-sit a bunch of kids wielding a vase. Just like a Star Wars spoof. The young man sighed, carefully searching the shadows around him. This was defiantly the worst assignment that he had ever got. Not that he hated working for the Stargate program; it was just that they got their share of setbacks and underlying danger. Besides, his perspective of the universe just got a whole lot smaller. 

Behind him, the wind whispered. 

The children began to sing. 

Airman O'Brien shivered. He caught the eye of his opposite guard. There were eight of them, all protecting the little shrimps. The other man smiled weakly, waving a sloppy salute. The other man was afraid. O'Brien could taste it. 

Suddenly, the wind intensified, the trees bent towards the two kids and O'Brien motioned for his colleagues to get ready. O'Brien cocked his own weapon, his eyes nervously twitching to every moving shadow. Ever since most of the base had been turned into kids, the remaining members had to take triple duties. Frankly, it was getting the best of him. 

The wind howled, shrieking past his ears. 

Something moved, a shadow with a gaping mouth and hollow eye sockets. O'Brien yelled to his team, unknowingly forgetting that this wind was making it almost impossible to hear. The shadow moved towards him, closer and closer. O'Brien raised his weapon firing into it until there was a hole in its middle. O'Brien was satisfied and took a step back. The creature shrieked and raised its ghostly arms; it's fingers sharpening and O'Brien's Adam's apple climbed into his throat. This was not good. 

A chatter of gunfire made him sprawl backwards onto the ground to barely avoid being shot. O'Brein through a look at the shooter. Grinning a thumbs up at his savior. He continued to crab walk backwards and into the area where the children stood, still chanting. The shadow shrieked again. O'Brien held his ears against the onslaught and watched as the shadow was ripped from it's original spot and into a tornado of unearthly energy. The tornado extended past the treetops and the shadow screamed hollowly again and was sucked back into its original resting place. O'Brien felt a piece of wood scratch his face and he ignored it, watching as the tornado spiraled downwards until it was sucked into the vase fully. The energy expelled threw all the soldiers and the two children backwards. The vase's cap shut and a barely audible hiss of air sealed it shut. The Vase stretched and imprinted in the shape of a face, the black surface carving out eyes and a nose and mouth that screamed soundlessly. O'Brien picked himself up sourly and took the vase up, pushing the unsightly face back into the vase until its original shape was restored. 

Thank god for small favors. 

Suddenly, the vase in O'Brien's hands shuddered, pure blue light exploded outwards, the lights swarmed around the heads of the eight SGC personal and weaved through the air. Samuel's, a young recruit brought his weapon to bear. A negative shake from O'Brien's head made him put it down. The light's finally stopped moving and shot straight through the air and into the ground. The funny thing being, the SGC was under their feet. O'Brien grabbed his radio, flicking on the power. 

"We have caught the eagle.... You have incoming down there." The radio squawked and O'Brien took off for the main entrance, picking up a kid. Samuel's grabbed the vase and another soldier; Garret grabbed the second kid. Obviously, something was going to happen, and he had an odd feeling that everything was going to be alright. 

* * *

Janet Fraiser's head popped up as a rumbling in the base of the mountain seized the room. Equipment went flying and Janet grabbed onto the doorframe. The room suddenly stopped shaking and the lights flicked to absolute nothingness until the emergency lights permeated the sudden darkness. It wasn't necessary. Thirty-four lights appeared from the wall, their bright lights bouncing off the walls until the whole room wavered in a mystical light. The lights flickered and stood still for a moment, and then they all began to dance, their lights blending and becoming one. Gene backed up against a wall, Lily held a frightened Jack to her chest. Renee approached Janet's side, watching the lights. Suddenly they split up, their lights disappearing into each of the children. One by one the lights disappeared and each child stilled. Then there was darkness. There were a couple startled cries and then the normal lights went back on. Where children once lay, there were adults. Freedmun, Tyler, Pattic, Carter... they were all back, every single one of them. Janet could see a red-faced Jack pull Lily up from the floor. She brushed off the front of her uniform, shooting Jack a look. 

"I am not a cushion Colonel." She peered sternly over her glasses and Jack smiled sheepishly. Daniel and Teal'c were already taking off the equipment that they had had on their bodies. Carter was holding a towel over her chest. One of the male members of the SGC wake up with a blanket clutched round his waist. 

They were back, every single one of them. Janet smiled. Once again they had avoided disaster. The SGC was certainly a place of miracles. The trample of feet in the hall made her turn. Eight SGC personal and the two children armed with the vase stood, surveying the adults that now occupied the room. Janet leant onto the floor, getting face to face with the children-aliens that they owed their lives to. 

"Thank you." The first child smiled and bowed her small head. The male child smiled and looked at the restored men and woman. The members of SG-1 circled Janet. And as the two little children were escorted to the gateroom to take the vase and it's deadly secret back to their planet where is rightly belonged, Jack opened his mouth, shaking his head at the people and then at Janet's fatigues. 

"Not a word Colonel." She said. "I'll explain over dinner." Jack's eyebrows shot up. 

"Was that an invitation?" Janet smiled. Daniel blinked furiously; Sam clutched the towel tightly to her chest. Teal'c turned his head, looked at his teammates. 

"This is decidedly odd. We have just reawakened with no recollection of our whereabouts and how we arrived at our current location and Dr. Fraiser insists we go eat." 

The team laughed. Janet smiled wider. That was the most wonderful sound she had heard for a long, long time. She hoped that this was the last incident with this children thing, or at least until she had enough of a rest to recover from this one. The team followed her, Sam, first pulling on a shirt, and Daniel his glasses. 

Whoever said there was no life in the military?   
  
  


* * *

  
How'd you like it? Well, send comments, rotten fruit (_please_... no more sequels!   
try in a couple months) NE ways, send me an email! Tell me what _you _think!   
  
  
  


EMAIL ME   
[][1]   
Made March 22, 2000

   [1]: MAILTO:Kristine_sci@hotmail.com



End file.
